


S.H.I.E.L.D's Subdivision Agents

by ma_rendezvous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaotome Hikaru knew he was burning, and by burning it means literally on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D's Subdivision Agents

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from ma_rendezvous@livejournal (2015/11/02)

Yaotome Hikaru knew he was burning, and by _burning_ it means literally on fire. The red and yellow flame kept on coming out of the pores on his palms and his fingers and it didn’t want to stop, that he believed at some point he would breathe fire like a dragon. The young man ran as fast as he could to get away from the town and the terrified eyes that had caught him burnt an entire building down, and apparently, after the accident earlier, by hearing the sirene that kept on blaring like mad, he knew he was chased by a massive number of police officers as well as the Imperial Japanese Army. It was half past one in the afternoon, and of course nobody could _ignore_ a man on fire in a broad daylight.  
  
No, he wasn’t burnt.  
  
Yes, the fire came out of his body like your drop of sweats.  
  
And no, he didn’t plan any of this.  
  
With such large amount of panic, Hikaru dashed into a narrow alley on a rather quiet suburbian and kneeled. He pounded his burning hands onto the pavement over and over again, trying to extinguish the yellow flame. It didn’t work at first, not until his palms started bleeding and the skin of his fingers tore off. Yet five minutes later, his hands bleeding palms started burning again. He used to be a boys-don’t-cry type of a guy, but after whatever happened in the past few weeks, with his body starting to make fire anywhere it liked, at the moment, he couldn’t help but cry hard. He didn’t want this to happen, he just wanted to be normal. Whatever was happening to him felt like a curse. He couldn’t even touch his mother since the day he’d changed.  
  
“ _Damn it_! _Damn it_! Get off of me!” Hikaru yelled to himself, still banging his hands onto the pavement though he knew it wouldn’t work. The tears kept on flowing out of the corner of his eyes and he was extremely frustrated.  
  
“Yaotome Hikaru?”  
  
A sudden and unexpected call made the 24 year-old got twice as panicked. He raised up his head to see who had called him but there was—in fact—no one standing in front of his sight. Gulping in horror, Hikaru turned his upper body around, gambling to himself whether he would survive the day if he ever happened to see the creature behind his back. Or was it the police? Was it the army? Is he a monster? No, Hikaru couldn’t figure it out. All he could see was a silhouette of a person, for the figure was standing under the shadow of the building blocking the narrow alley.  
  
“It’s okay, we’re the good guys.” The silhouette spoke, sounding calm and promising. “We’re here to help.”  
  
But wait, a calm and promising utterence is never a good signal. In all movies that Hikaru had watched in the past, the protagonists always fell to the antagonists’ trap because they’re naively believing in a calming voice who happened to know _their names_. Hikaru didn’t want to die just yet. He wanted to figure out how to snuff off his fire, and once he succeeded he would like to go to his friends’ house and had a drinking party. So he stood up and, without command, he started running for his dear life, away from the luring silhouette who’s apparently kept yelling at him to come back.  
  
Hikaru jumped on boxes, kicked some trash bags and everything that got on his way on the even more narrowing alleyway as he ran. He heard footsteps running after him, and when he glanced over his shoulder, there were two people chasing him with a crazy as fuck speed. One guy vanished before Hikaru could see his face, and the other one was a rather tall young man with mohawk black hair, and all he’s wearing was black tight mechanic-like uniform covered with bulletproof vest. On the pants part there were lots of gun pockets, and when Hikaru stumbled on another trash bag, the scary guy fished out a gun and pointed it at him.  
  
BANG  
  
The first bullet was shot.  
  
 _Great, now they’re gonna kill me with that?!_  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
Hikaru was horrified that at some point he finally stopped running. He turned around and reached out his hands to the guy in black. He had never done this before—hell, he had wanted this fire to extinguish five minutes ago—but probably he might be able to use some of his flame, he thought. So he held his breath and started yelling, and a huge fire came out of his palms like a gas explosion, immobilizing the scary tall guy for a moment.  
  
Dumbfounded, surprised, terrified, scared, confused, all of these emotions built up inside Hikaru as he pulled back his hands and stared at his palms. His eyes grew wider if possible because he had just unexpectedly controlled his fire and that’s new. But he didn’t have the time to awe because the scary tall guy had gotten on his feet back, and Hikaru thought he really needed to get rid off him. The brunette then turn around and ran again, but before he could ran any further, another guy in black suddenly came out, blocking his way out of the narrow alley. Different with the taller one, this guy in front of him had a longer hair which was light brown, and though the uniform was the exact same with the tall black haired guy, their guns were completely different.  
  
This rather fragile looking guy blocking his way in front of him had a bazooka on his shoulder. And worse, the crazy sized bazooka was pointed to no other than him.  
  
“What do you want from me?!” Hikaru yelled in frustration. The fire on his hands kept flaming, the flame started burning his clothes. Funny enough, it didn’t feel hot against his skin.  
  
The bazooka guy stepped forward, squaring off the giant gun like it was his toy.  
  
“I’ve said it quite clear that we’re here to help,” The bazooka guy repeated.  
  
Still, Hikaru just couldn’t believe him. There’s no way people could be so blunt, he thought. Therefore he reached out his hands to the bazooka guy in attempt to blow him off just like what he did to the other guy, but the time the bigger flame came out of the pores of his palms, the guy had shot his bazooka with a ear-banging sound. And Hikaru couldn’t comprehend why there’s no giant bullet coming out of it but a flamable fish net which was glowing green.  
  
 _Which was_ not at all flamable. The fact is, once the green net spread in the air, it absorbed all of his fire and left only black smoke, and while he was dumbfounded with what just happened, the net successfully trapped him inside. There was some kind of electromagnetic vibration once the net touched his skin and it somehow weakened him, that he fell off on his knees.  
  
Hikaru winched as all the fire on his body's absorbed by whatever element was inside the net. He tilted up his head and saw the two men in black stood in front of him. The bazooka guy got on his knees to level with Hikaru’s eyes, and Hikaru was too dizzy to ask when he saw the guy took a needle with a grey-ish liquid in it out of one of his pockets.  
  
“I apologize, Yaotome-kun, but I _really_ need to get you calm,” The fragile looking guy said, before injecting the strange liquid into Hikaru’s vein.  
  
Hikaru felt his eyes got heavier, and he couldn’t remember anything after the injection.  
  


  
*-*-*-*-*

  
  
  
“ _Shut up, you’re not my mother_!”  
  
The vague voice was somewhat familiar in his ears, and Hikaru opened his eyes to a sound of a door slammed shut. He was expecting to wake up on his bed after a nightmare and he would want to talk about how he could control fire to his parents and friends, and he wanted a good laugh after a can of cheep bear because his dream was just unbelievable. But he’s supposed to know better. He had burned down a building and been chased by both police and army like some kind of a criminal head. That’s why he wasn’t that surprised when he found out he wasn’t in his own room. This certain room was like that of hospital operation room with lots of monitors and lots of hoses and cables and everything else. It was, however, less gloomy compared to a real operation room, with its all white wall and bright colored stuff and some teddy bears on a tidy study desk.  
  
When he wandered his eyes to the single-sized bed, he wasn’t at all tied, but his left wrist was connected to an IV.  
  
The door opened shortly after and a figure walked into the room, and Hikaru widened his eyes in surprise as the guy came into his view. It was the bazooka guy who shot him a net which was able to absorb his fire earlier. The guy was no longer wearing a tight looking mechanic suits but a pink tee, a pair of jeans, and a white lab coat covering them which seemed a little off. The guys smiled to Hikaru and Hikaru found it bright but vague, and he really wanted to know where the hell he was if he had the energy to ask. It seemed like he was running out of energy, though.  
  
“Welcome to my laboratory. I have a co-worker here but he’s absent because he's in South Korea now. Geneticists thing, you won’t understand.” The bazooka guy said. “Anyway, my name is Inoo Kei, and you are apparently resting at the _Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division_ , Japan base. This is the most remotely secured place in the whole Japan, I have to say. Meaning, you’ll never gonna find this place’s coordinate on Google Map. And I tell you, Google sucks.”  
  
“Wha—what are you talking about?” Hikaru frowned weakly. “Why am I here?”  
  
“I suggest you take another hour to rest, Yaotome-kun.” Inoo said as he walked closer to Hikaru. He checked on Hikaru’s IV and touched some buttons on the transparent glass monitor to Hikaru’s left. “You’re probably feeling tired because, well, apparently you had been burning for two weeks. This IV contains lithium dioxide, it’s gonna make you feel better.”  
  
 _What the hell is that?_  
  
“How did you know me? You know what’s happening to me?”  
  
“If you insist,” Inoo shrugged, pouting a little. “Everybody here knows what’s happening to you and some people like you around the globe.”  
  
Hikaru stared at Inoo, all confused. His mouth was slightly ajar and he couldn’t believe such horrible thing that had happened to him also happened to other people.  
  
“Like me? Wha— _how_?”  
  
Sighing, Inoo sat on the edge of Hikaru’s bed and took out two Snickers. He gave one of them to Hikaru, while he opened the other one for himself. Hikaru found Inoo’s action rude and improper, but he was still a little too weak to even complain.  
  
“Do you believe in aliens?” Inoo asked as he bit his Snickers.  
  
“Alien is bullshit.”  
  
“That is where you do wrong.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did you even read the news?” Inoo asked again, this time with mouth full of Snickers. “The wormhole in New York a couple years ago, the ugly-looking giant centipedes invading the city, the Avengers, did you hear none of them?”  
  
“It’s in New York. Americans are liars.”  
  
Inoo nodded.  
  
“That is where _exactly_ you do wrong.” He repeated, pointing at his bitten Snickers to Hikaru’s chest and gulped down the chewed snack inside his mouth. “First thing first. Aliens are real. One of them protects the earth with a _goddamned_ hammer, that’s crazy. I can explain. But it’ll be real long so I’ll save it for later—but trust me, if not because of aliens, Sokovia wouldn’t fall from the sky. That’s just my theory, though. Secondly, apparently, our Mother Eath has this small population of people whose DNA’s mixed with a passive alien gene. And there is this chemical compound which is able to trigger the activation of this gene. The thing is, this chemical compound, which is called _terrigen_ , has just recently released to our ecosystem.”  
  
Hikaru stared at Inoo with a blank face. He was trying to inject all the new nonsense information into his brain. He had heard about New York and Sokovia from the internet, but he had never considered the incidents as real. Besides, they were probably just a make up story. He was—or he _used_ to be—a photographer for a mass media. He knew how shitty media could be, so he had stopped believing in them ever since. But this place, this guy with glowing green net bazooka, these aliens and DNA things, they seemed too real for him to deny.  
  
“And you, Yaotome-kun, are a person with this mixed gene who’d come into contact with it. Unintentionally, per say.” Inoo continued, trying to finish his explanation. But Hikaru still seemed off and wasn't able to understand a thing, so Inoo sighed and took another bite of his Sneakers. “In other words, when this mixed gene makes contact with the terragen, it will trigger the person to have an unnatural ability. Which is, in your case, controling fire like _Prince Zuko_.”  
  
Hikaru gawked as he tilted down his had. His hands were no longer burning and all his scars had been bandaged. Now everything felt so funny; here he was inside a strange laboratorium, sitting on the bed next to a mad scientist who spoke endlessly about aliens, and _he could control fire_ , he said. None of these made sense to Hikaru, so he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. A rather _mad_ laughter, that he started hitting his thighs.  
  
“I know, it’s very funny.” Inoo puffed his cheeks unintentionally cute. “It must be hard.”  
  
“No, it’s not funny at all. It’s terrifying.” Hikaru stopped laughing and Inoo fell silent. He glared at Inoo with his hopeless eyes. “I still don’t get any of what you’ve just said. Science, aliens, _blah blah blah_ , is this some kind of prank? I mean if it is, then you got me! I’m beat! You won!”  
  
“This isn’t a joke, Yaotome— _ahh_!”  
  
“LET ME OUT OF HERE!!”  
  
All of a sudden, Hikaru stood up straight in anger, almost snapping off his IV hose. His hand found its place on Inoo’s neck, gripping on it strongly with his already strong hand, strangling him tight. And Inoo was dragged off of the bed. His Snickers fell off to the floor as he chocked on his breath, his lungs starting to loose oxygen.  
  
“You still—can’t believe—you were burning for—two weeks?” Inoo still tried to convince him even when his face was slowly turning blue. He tried to get rid of Hikaru’s strangle but he’s just too weak. In addition, Hikaru’s palm started burning and Inoo could feel his neck skin burnt.  
  
“Nobody’s gonna believe in such bullshit!” Hikaru yelled.  
  
“I _do_. I was assigned at the Helicarrier in New York when the Chitauri started coming out of that wormhole like dog fleas.” A voice spoke out of the blue. Hikaru directly turned his head to the source of voice and there he found another man in black suits pointing him a gun. The new guy’s eyes were sharp and full of hatred, and he looked like one of the best agent in the world. “I don’t want to blow you up but you’re trying to kill one of the best scientists we have so you’ll leave me no choice. Put him down.”  
  
Slowly, Hikaru came back to his sense. He put Inoo down on his feet. And when the weird scientist ran away from him, he threw his butt back onto the bed. For the next minute, the tall brown haired guy still glared at him sharply with his gun still pointed at him. Hikaru started cold-sweating because this new guy looked frigging serious with his word.  
  
“I didn’t mean it. I swear. I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hikaru apologized at last, putting his hands up above his head.  
  
Seeing Hikaru surrendered, the guy put down his gun and fished it back into one of his gun pockets on his pants. At the same time, Inoo took a transparent glass and started typing on its glowing blue buttons.  
  
“Gosh, that was awesome.” Inoo commented, his eyes sparkling happily, still typing on his extremely sophisticated tab.  
  
“What?” Hikaru and the other guy murmured at the same time. Hikaru was astonished, but on the other hand, the guy was clearly annoyed.  
  
“He might have killed you and you said it’s _awesome_?”  
  
“Yabu, are you kidding? I got to touch that palm, _of course_ it’s awesome!” Inoo said excitedly. He skipped to the tall guy and showed him his transparent yet glowing blue tab. There was a picture of Hikaru’s scanned left palm and some information about it. “Look, it’s his pore emitting a chemical compund like a gas which is flamable when it gets in contact with oxygen! It’s almost the same with Mr. Stark’s information about Killian’s AIM project but better! I mean, it’s terrigenesis, not a genetic engineering!”  
  
The guy called Yabu took the tab from Inoo’s hand and started studying the information about Hikaru that the scientist had compiled. At some points, he exhaled deeply and put the tab on a table nearest to him.  
  
“I heard you helped Yuto brought him to the lab.”  
  
“Yes, I did.” Inoo grinned proudly.  
  
“How many times I should tell you that you’re not a field agent, Kei?”  
  
Inoo’s smile dropped into a frown.  
  
“I could handle it.”  
  
“You could’ve get yourself killed!”  
  
“I said I can handle it alright!” This time, Inoo yelled at the taller male. “And I said you’re not my mother.”  
  
The atmosphere was getting awkward as Hikaru’s just sitting there, watching the tall agent and the mad scientist glaring murderously at each other. It seemed like they might probably do some cowboy duel inside the laboratorium and destroyed everything that’s on their way. But lucky before they did so, a hologram screen popped up and distracted their cold war. A rather familiar face was then displayed on the screen and from the feature of his face, in which Hikaru could recognize was the scary guy who chased after him and kept shooting at him with a hand gun.  
  
But this time, the scary looking guy was all grinning like an idiot in love.  
  
“Yuto.” Yabu murmured.  
  
“Hello, _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ , Commander wants to see you both now.” The guy called Yuto spoke with a cheerful voice. “And oh, hello, Yaotome-kun!” He waved at Hikaru, and Hikaru froze with eyes wide open and mouth ajar. “If you’re feeling good enough and you can walk well, Commander also wants to see you soon. I'm sorry for what I did to you! Okay, I’m done for today. Thanks for the hard work!”  
  
The screen's then turned off by itself.  
  
Both Yabu and Inoo sighed, and Hikaru, who was left puzzled, encouraged himself to ask.  
  
“Who’s Commander?”  
  
"Director Fury's favorite apprentice," Inoo answered. "I think Agent Coulson doesn't like him, though."  
  
“He's S.H.I.E.L.D Japanese Subdivision’s big boss.” Yabu added and spoke to Hikaru in a cold tone. He opened the lab’s door for Inoo to walk out first. “So, you’re coming or not?”  
  
  
  


  
*-*-*-*-*


End file.
